I have no choice but to
by Mexgirlmindy
Summary: After finding a stray inu puppy, Kagome decided to take him home but, soon discovers the he isn't what he semms. Kissing the puppy good night he turns into a hanyou. Inuyasha having no place to stay, stays with Kagome in secret. Crappy summery...
1. Chapter 1

I'm retyping what I have done to make it a little better.

My 2nd Fan fiction. Rate and review. Rating M because you never know what I will do next. BTW way they will probably be a ooc well a little bit anyways. I will try to upload a new chapter ever week if not every other week. My other fic will be over in the next chapter so wish for quick updates. Remember review and reply.

"Ahhh. Thank god it is Friday." Kagome said as she stretched walking back home to the shrine. It had been a long week at school.

"Arf!" A white puppy barked out of no where.

" Aww your a pretty puppy" Kagome cooed at the puppy as she picked it up. It's collar flashed.

" Inuyasha, to a good home." The collar in question was a bunch of beads. " _This name is familiar."_

" Well it is my job as a priestess to take care off everything." She said as she carried the puppy home.

" Damn it." She mumbled to herself. " My mom told me no more strays. You are going to be a secret."

" _Good thing everyone is out now."_ Kagome walked up the many stairs to her house. In her house she took the puppy to here room.

The puppy walked around the room smelling everything. " Inuyasha sit." Inuyasha's head immediately went down. "Good boy, I will be back let me get us some food."

Kagome went down stairs and made 2 bowls of ramen, and brought them back to her room. Inuyasha ate his food very quickly careful not to spill any.

" You like ramen don't you?" Kagome said as she place her empty bowl to the side. Kagome walked up to the puppy and stared to pet his ears.

" You know puppy lately I have been having dreams about a half-demon. With ears like yours and amber eyes. He is very cute and handsome." Kagome told the puppy And rubbed his ears

"Well puppy it is time to to to sleep." Kagome walked over to her dresser and put on her pj's " Do you want to sleep with me?" She asked as she got in bed.

" Arf" Inuyasha replied and jumped on the bed right next to Kagome.

" Night puppy." Kagome said as she picked to puppy up to kiss him on the head. The puppy moved so that Kagome kissed his lips. The puppy flashed transforming into the hanyou she dreamed of. Kagome started to scream when Inuyasha's puppy ears caught her attention. Kagome reached up to pet the ears completely ignoring that a hanyou was on her lap. Inuyasha's ear twitched under Kagome's touch.

" Quit that, wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he pinned Kagome to the bed.

" You talk !" Kagome said.

" Yes Why wouldn't I?"

" But... You... Dog... Poof...Dream...Same...How!"  
" From what I know this damned bastard named Naraku thought I was after his bitch, KIkyo. So here sent me here. Where the hell am I any ways?"

Kagome sat their speechless trying to absorb what happened. Then blushed realizing their position.

" Why the hell are you blushing, Wench?" The he realized their position. " Uhhh... Sorry" He said as he got off and scratched his head and turned the other way.

" So are you a hanyou?" Kagome asked.

" Yes, Why? So you can threw me out? OR shot me?" Inuyasha shot back angerly

" No. I just had a dream about you, and you told me you where a hanyou and need my help. It is sortta a miko think. We dream of thinks that change out lifes"

" Well I got to go, goodbye." Inuyasha said as he headed for the window

" Wait! You can't leave you don't even know where you are and from the look of your clothes you are from the feudal era . Stay here until we find something to help you go home or something. Please. You need my help. My dream told me that" Kagome said as she looked as Inuyasha red kimono

" Damn it women, but you are right. I leaving when ever I can." Inuyasha said as he walked to Kagome's bed and sat against it on the floor. " Night women."

Kagome locked the door then got in bed and went to sleep hoping that what had happened was a bad dream.

**Around midnight...**

Kagome woke up because she felt oddly warm. She tried to move but found that an arm was around her waist . " Inuyasha..." She whispered.

" mmmh" Came from Inuyasha.

Kagome rubbed Inuyash's ears a little while when wentto sleep.

**Late next morning...**

Kagome woke up still in the hanyou's arms. She opened her eyes and looked up. The hanyou was careingly watching her. " Uuuuh... Inuyasha can you let me go now?"

" Sorry." Inuyasha quickly said and jumped out of bed.

" By the way when did you get on my bed?"

" A little after you when to sleep." Inuyasha replied bluntly

" Why?" Kagome asked blushing a little.

" You looked cold and I didn't know what to do. Instinct."

" I'm glad You didn't do something else.*sigh*** "**

" No worries. Dog demons are very loyal and only mate with one person."

" Anyways are you hungry?"

Inuyasha belly growled in response.

" Hold on then I will be back." Kagome said and headed down stairs. Kagome went to the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_Left to be with grandps_

_,mom_

" OK great. Inuyasha you can come down." Kagome called. Inuyasha came down. "What do you want to eat?"

" I don't know. And what ever I would want you probably don't have it here."

" 'Kay then. Guess I will make scrambled eggs." Kagome said as she pulled some eggs from the refrigerator. Kagome quickly made breakfast and set the table. They in ate in an awkward silence

"First thing first. Since you will be living here we need to find you some modern clothing." Kagome said as she washed the dishes. " We will build up from their.

" OK" Inuyasha said.

" Hold on I think mom bought some oversizes clothes for Souta that you can wear." Kagome said and raced upstairs. Kagome returned with some Jeans,sandals, a hat and a t-shirt. She handed them to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just sat looking at them then, he picked the t shirt up and looked at it strangely.

" How do I put this on?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"_Great!I_ guess I have to help you." Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and started to tug at his suikan(Shirt).

" This is how you do it." Inuyasha said and pulled at the hakama. The hakama and the suikan fell to the floor.

" Whoa! You have a really toned abs" Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha abs. "Their not the gym abs but a work abs. _He is so hot!" Kagome traced his abbs with a finger._

" Well can we put me in these things."

" OK" Kagome said as she picked up the t-shirt. " Bend down a bit." Inuyasha did as told. Kagome was mindful of the ears when she put the shirt over his head. " Your arm goes here." Kagome explained as she guide his arm through the arm hole.

" OK."

Kagome guided his other arm through the other hole. Inuyasha pulled the shirt down. Kagome who hadn't moved from Inuyasha's personal pace got caught in the shirt and was in the shirt to.

"Uh sorry" Inuyasha quickly apologized.

" It ok" Kagome said with a blush on her face. " Next is pants. Do where underwear?"

" Underwear? What the hell is that? What is pants anyway do you mean my nu-bakama_"_ Inuyasha said and tiled his head in wonder.

" Never mind. Do you wear anything under you nu-bakama?"

" Nope Inuyasha" answered proudly " I"m ….

" DON'T WANY TO KNOW! This is how you put pants on." Kagome demonstrated as she placed them over her pants. " When you have them on your waist you snap the button like this and then zip it up." Kagome said as she looked up to find Inuyasha. He wasn't where he was a moment ago. Then she felt something very close to her crouch moving the zipper. "KYAAAAAAA!" she yelled and jumped back.

" What!" Inuyasha recovering from the scream. His ears where twitching furiously.

" You scared me!" Kagome said as she pulled off the pants. " Here" Kagome said as she held the pants and turned around.

"Can you help me with the button. I have the zipper thing up but can't do the button." Inuyasha said.

" Ok." Kagome said and turned around. " This is how you do it. You grab the button with each and and smash them to gather tile you here the click sound. *demonstrates then unbuttons * You try."

Inuyasha did it. " YAY I DID IT!"

" Good puppy" Kagome said as she petted hid head. " Since you can't go bared footed use these sandals."

Inuyasha slipped his feet in the sandals. " Good puppy" She said again and petted his head. Then place a hat on his head. " No one in this era has ears so you can't show them off."

"ok"

" Come one then tells go!"

Inuyasha goes shopping. In the next chapter.

Please reply and review! Please it make me fell good that you like it!.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people!

" We are here the mall." Kagome said as they got out of the taxi.

" Wow... this place is big" Inuyasha said looking a the large building in front of him.

" Come on. What are you waiting for an invitation?"

" Ok." Inuyasha said and followed Kagome in.

They when into every store in the mall they saw.

" Look! Inuyasha said as he held out a shirt that said ' Sorry ladies, the shirt is stay on.' " This apply to everyone but you.

Kagome blushed " Uhh Thanks"

" Hey look Rukia I need this shirt." A orange hair teen yelled. He was showing a short girl an shirt that said 'Up to here with midgets.'

"baka!" Yelled the midget as she kicked his shin.

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at the couple a few rows down.

They found several other shirt with funny things like ' I didn't buy this shirt because it says fuck on it. I bought it because it says fuck on it twice.' and other shirts of a similar manor. Then they bought Inuyasha several jeans and sweat pants. Then they bought 2 pairs of shoes, underwear and several hat and bandanas. Then decided to eat before they left. Walking to the mall's exit Inuyasha saw a store, Spencer's.

" Kagome can we go in it looks cool in their!" Inuyasha asked like a puppy.

" Sure why not. Just..." Kagome stated to say to Inuyasha but left already.

" Great..."

Kagome entered to store. Kagome found Inuyasha half way in the store holding a dildo.

" Kagome! What is this?" He yelled through the store. Kagome turned bright red as everyone looked at her.

Kagome ran up to Iniuyasha. " That is a dildo."

" Wha..."

" It is a sex toy. Now put that down. It is time for your amnesia pills." Kagome said as she dragged Inuyasha out of the store.

" But I haven't finish looking." Inuyasha complained. "What is amnesia?"

Kagome finally answered outside waiting for a taxi. " Amnesia is where you forget things."

" But I don't have that. So why did you say that?"

" You embarrassed me and I had to get out of their. Well at least we got you a lot of clothes."

The taxi pulled up and Kagome tells him the direction to her home.

When they arrive at the shrine They find that Kagome's mom is already home.

" Shit, my mom is home." Kagome cursed and handed Inuyasha the bags she had. " Jump to my window. Don't make a sound."

" Ok." Inuyasha said.

Kagome walk into the kitchen, and saw that her gandpa was back from the hospital. " Gramps! Your back!" she yelled as she hugged him.

" Where where you?" Kagome's mom asked.

" The mall."

" Ok then * sigh *"

" Kagome, I want to be a great grandfather before I die. You need to find a boyfriend" Gramps stated to complain.

" Ok then I'll find one soon. I have homework so I will be going now." Kagome rushed up the stairs.

" Where do I put my clothes?" Inuyasha asked when she closed the door. His shoes where already off and under the bed.

" Um my mom won't find them under my bed so I guess they will go their. I'm going to take a shower.." Kagome said as she walk to the bathroom connected to her room

" Ok"

Kagome stripped and got in the shower. She turned on the water. Inuyasha bolted in the bathroom and jumped into the tub. Kagome stated to scream but Inuyasha covered her mouth. Kagome then started to cover her body blushing.

" Don't scream your mom is coming to your room." Inuyasha said and then took his hand of of her mouth

" Your clothes?"

" Under our bed."

"Good"

" Kagome. I'm coming in." Kagome's mom yelled form the hallway

" OK. I'm taking a shower."

" I'm coming into the bathroom I have towels."

" OK mom" Kagome said " Inuyasha get as close to me as you can." Inuasha wrapped an arm around Kagome and held her close to him

" Kagome don't listen to your grandpa. Grand children would be nice but you don't have to rush it."

" I know mom."

" Well I'm going take your shower."

Inuyasha waited til Kagome's mom closed Kagome's room door before Inuyasha released her " Sorry for running in here." Inuyasha said not looking at kagome and blushing.

" It is ok."

"..." Inuyasha still hadn't go out of the tub."Since I' m wet we might as well take a shower together. They might think it is weird for you to take 2 showers"

" I guess." Kagome said as she dropped her arms still red. "_ No point in hiding my body then._"

Inuyasha stripped still not looking at Kagome. When Inuyasha was finally naked he found it hard not to look down at Kagome

" um Kagome how do you take a shower? I have lied down in a hot spring but never a shower."

" _I have to face him!" _Kagome hesitated then to turned around. Inuyasha wasn't looking at her. "First you put shampoo in our hair." Kagome poured some shampoo in her hand and started to was his hair. Then she washed her own hair.." Then you rinse."

" Ok"

" Now you use soap to wash your body." Kagome said as she grabbed the bar of soap and bath sponge. "you scrub your body with this. Like this." Kagoem washed her arm . " You try." She passed the scrounge dropping the soap. " I'll picked that up later."

Inuyasha washed his arm then the rest of his body. Kagome moved out of the way so that inuyasha could rinse himself off. Inuyasha stepped on the soap and slipped. Inuyasha knocked Kagome of her feet. Kagome feel on Inuyasha. " I"M OK!" Kagome yelled so that her family wouldn't come up. Kagome found herself on top of Inuyasha .Inuyasha's buddy was against her thigh. " I'm sorry" Kagome said as she got off of Inuyasha. Blushing . " Are you ok."

" Yah." Inuyasha said also blushing not looking at her.

They finish their shower still blushing. They got dressed then when down stair for dinner. " Ill bring you something.

" Kagome are you ok?" Kagome's mom asked.

" Yah I slipped on the soap." Kagome said as she piled food on here plate. "I need to do my homework and I didn't eat lunch" Kagome said and rushed back up stairs.

Inuyasha was on Kagome's bed. " Here is our food. You can have some first since my mom might come up in a minute. If she comes can you get out the window and on the roof or something?

" Yah."

Inuyasha ate about half the food then gave it to Kagome. Kagome did some homework then crawled to bed. Inuyasha locked the door then crawled on Kagome's bed. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome. Kagome fell asleep almost instantly.

review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Lots and lots of fluff. Btw I gave kagome's mom Inuyasha's mom name

Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's arms, and both under the covers, her lips brushing something and her hand hands feeling something soft and triangled.. Kagome opened her eyes to see that her lips where brushing Inuyasha's lips. Kagome pulled away and gasped. Her hand still on the soft triangles. His ears.

" What's wrong? Your gasped woke me up." Inuyasha asked quickly half asleep.

" Us kissing..." Kagome said blushing.

" Sorry... So what are we doing today.? Inuyasha asked changing the subject.

" I don't know."

" Oh."

" I'm going down stairs so see what is up."

" Ok"

Kagome when down stairs and found her mom already making breakfast.

" Morning" Kagome's mom said.

" Morning mom, grandpa, souta." Kagome said as she sat down

" Morning." grandps said.

" Morning sis.' Souta siad.

" What are you doing today?" Kagome's mom asked.

"I don't know,yet." Kagome asked.

" Then you should go out on a date. I know someone who has a son about your age. I think his name is Hojo." Garmps said

" I told you before I don't like Hojo! And besides I think I like some one else." Kagome said with a blush.

Souta who was drinking Orange juice at the moment spit all his OJ on the table."What!".

" Now if you don't mind I'm going out."

" If you see the boy you like ring him home!" Kagome's mom siad

"Inuyasha we have a date." Kagome siad as she walked into her room.

" HUH?"

" I'm trying to get my parents off my back so we are going on a date. Now get dressed." Kagome said as she ripped off her pjs.

' Ok" Inuyasha replied and put on his new clothes.

7 minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha was dressed. "Ready" she asked

" Yah."

"Meet me at the bottom of the stairs."

Kagome left the room and went to the living room. " Bye everyone see you later." she said and left the room.

Kagome meet Inuyasha at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.  
" I guess the movies."Kagome answered.

" What is the movies?"

" You'll see."

They walked to the movies. And watched " Shriek" .

" What did you think of the movie? Kagome asked as they walked out of the theater.  
" I liked It. I think my favorite character is donkey." Inuyasha said as he ate several skittles

"Me to. What to go eat?"

" Yah I'm starving."

They walked to McDonald 3 blocks away. Inuyasha ate 8 times more than Kagome

" How do you eat that much/" Kagome asked.

" I don't know, but me hungry." Inuyasha replied when he finished his last burger.

" Are you ready to go?"

" I guess."

" Shit" Kagome said half way up the stairs.

"'What?"

" I told my mom I'd bring someone home."

" Why don't you take me?" Inuyasha asked.

" Well.. I said I was going to take the person I like."

" Then who do like" Inuyasha eye's flashed red.

' No one... I just said that to get them off my back.

" I could be him. It is the lest I could do for you."

" Thanks."

" No problem."

They walked to the top and entered the house.

" We're home" Kagome yelled

" We?" Kagome's mom asked. " Oh my... We have company!."

" I though I herd Kagome." Gramps said.

" Me to. Gramps you owe me 5 bucks." Souta said.

" Come in!" Kagome's mom said. Inuyasha followed Kagome to the sofa.

" So Kagome tell us who your friend is?" Kagome's mom asked.

" This is Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

" How did you meet him." Souta asked.

" I don't really remember he kinda sorta appears out of no where like a puppy." Kagome asked.

" Inuyasha do you have any piercing?" Gramps asked

" _Now I'm glad I took him to Spencer's and he asked what piercing where" _Kagome though relived

" No, sir." Inuyasha showered him his tongue.

" Why do yo where a bandanna? Are you in a gang? Take off the bandanna. What of your ears?" Gramps asked

" _Oh shit. Their going to see his ears." _Kagome thought

" First promise me you won't freak out."

" Promise." They all said. Inuyasha removed his bandanna. His ears finally free started to twitch violent.

" DEMON!" Gramps said while he was freaking out and ran out. Kagome's mom got closer and touched all over Inuyasha' ears.

"Are they real? And are you really a demon" She asked still rubbing his ears.

" They are real but I'm only a hanyou."

"Mom will yo leave him alone." Kagome begged getting jealousy. " Their my ears! She complained as she shoved her mom and started to rub Inuyasha's ears.

Gramps came back with about 50 seals and started to slap them on Inuyasha chanting things. Inuyasha just sat there as he almost covered him with seals.

" I don't think they are working Gramps." Souta said.

" How could they not be working "Gramps yelled back and pulled away from Inuyasha. " See he is parlayed."

" Is he going to do this every time I come over?" Inuyasha asked and began to pull of the seals.

" How?"" Gramps said in shock. Then Inuyasha's necklace caught his eyes. " This necklace!"

" What about it?" Inuyasha asked

" Kagome say the words of restraint."

" Restraint?" Kagome questioned

" Something to make him obey." Gramps said. At that moment Kagome say Inuyasha's ear twitch.

" Umm... Sit" Kagome said. The next second Inuyasha's head was being forced to the ground.

" Isayoi! I will meet my children! "

" What do you mean?"she asked.

" The necklace around Inuyasha neck is a restraining rosary. Only dog demons receive them and the only person who can restrain them is their mate. As they say." Gramps said

Inuyasha and Kagome turned bright red.

" So Inuyasha is my brother now. Cool." Souta said out of nowhere.

" Inuyasha, as my future son in law I don't want you to have sex with my granddaughter until she is ready."

" Gramps!" Kagome yelled her face turning red as an apple Inuyasha's following Kagome's action.

" DAD! Not in front of Souta" Kagome's mom yelled.

" OK OK I won't say anything else."

" Inuyasha isn't it time for you to go home?" Kagome asked wanting to get away form her family.

' I guess." He replied.

Kagome walked him to the door.

" KISS! KISS! KISS!" Souta chanted.

" KISS! KISS! KISS!" Kagome's mom and Gramps chanted to.

Kagome looks from her family to Inuyasha who was getting closer. " Fine one kiss." Kagome said.

Kagome got on her tippy toe to meet Inuyasha's lips. As soon as Kagome's lips touched Inuyasha she felt like she was striked by lighting. Inuyasha started to lightly suck on Kagome's lips.

"AWWWWW" Kagome's family cooed.

Kagome pulled away. " G'night."

" Night." Inuyasha said and when out the door.

As soon as Inuyasha closed the door Kagome's mom squealed " Congratulations!"

" Mama! Quit embarrassing me" Kagome yelled embarrassed turning redder and redder.

" Kagome. You may do what ever you like with him. Dog demons are very very loyal to their mates. Inuyasha's mate is you." Gramps started.

" Grandpa you still owe me 5 bucks." Souta complained.

" I'm going up stairs so leave me alone!" Kagome cried and ran upstairs.

Kagome entered her room and looked the door.

" It's been an eventful weekend hasn't it?" Inuyasha ask. Inuyasha was on Kagome's bed.

" It has. Hasn't it." Kagome replied sitting next to him." So where do we stand now. 3 days ago we where master and owner. Yesterday we where friends and today we are. To day are we..."

" Lovers and soul mates I think"

" OK Then now that we got that straight. What are you going to do when I'm at school tomorrow.

" School?"

" It is a center of drama and education."

" By drama do you mean actors?"

" No It's 'he said' 'she said' stuff ending in fights and break ups and craziness."

" Sound hard."

" It is. Do you want to go?"

" I'll go. I don't want to be here all day...alone."

" OK Night." Kagome kissed him.

" Night" Inuyasha said when he pulled back out of breath. Kagome cuddled into Inuyasha's chest and fell asleep. Inuyasha wrapped and arm around her waist and also fell asleep.

Review please.

Anyone think I'm going to fast?


	4. Chapter 4

I check my e-mail like 2 minutes ago ( it is like 5:53 now in the morning)and that_ purduepup and Kitz the Kitsune _have havr added my story to favorites. I felt so happy! So now I'm typing Chapter 4. Gaaaa tha was lie kforever ago. It to so long to write this. I have been destacted...

'Kagome woke up and looked at her alarm clock. 7:30. "_ I need to shower_" Kagome thought. Kagome carefully got out of bed trying not to wake Inuyasha up. Kagome tip toed to the bathroom, striped then got in the shower.

Kagome woke Inuyasha when she got u. Inuyasha decided to watch her now that he was awake. He watched as she went to the shower. "_ Shower!"_ Inuyasha thought happily_._ Inuyasha got up and followed Kagome into the shower. When Inuyasha got in the bathroom Kagome was already in the tub showering so he stripped and got in.

" Inuyasha!" She gasped.

" I needed a shower to and you can't take 2 showers can you?"Inuyasha said as she applied shampoo to is hair not facing Kagome.

" Your right." Kagome said as she made the bath spounge bubbly and washed her body. " Here" She says and passes it to Inuyasha.

"T_ake her." _Inuyasha inner demon told him. His eyes flashing red.

" _NO!_" Inuyasha yelled back.

" Inuyasha are you ok." Kagome asked worriedly.

" We will when you are under us and we are banging you so hard in ecstasy" Demon Inuyasha said.

" It's... my... Inner demon." Inuyasha said as he came in and out of concussions.

" I'm taking her now!" Demon Inuyasha called and pinned Kagome to the wall. His eyes red.

" Please don't I'm scared." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha eyes immediately turned back to their amber state. " I'm sorry." Inuyasha released Kagome.

" It is ok. I guess. Nothing happend"

" Are you ready to get out and go to school."

" Yah. Come on lets get out."

They got out and dressed quickly.

" I'm going down stairs and ask if you can have breakfast with us." Kagome said. " You can hear form up here can't you. Wait 3 minuets after I ask and knock on the door."

" Ok."

" Mama can Inuyasha come over for breakfast." Kagome asked as she walked into the kitchen.

" Gramps That is another 5 bucks." Souta said.

" Sure he can come. As long as I can rub his ears.." Kagome's mom said.

" Fine." Kagome said and went up stairs. " Hey Inuyasha come down in 3 minutes."

" Ok."

**3 minutes later...**

*Knock Knock *

"Kagome get the door." Kagome's mom yelled.

" 'kay!" Kagome walked to the door and opened it. " Morning, Inuyasha." Kagome kissed Inuyasha.

" That is another 5 bucks gramps." Souta said.

" Damn it." Gramps cursed under his breath.

" Come in and sit down." Kagome mom said and showed him to his seat by Kagome's. Inuyasha sat down and felt some one rub his ears. His ears where twitch furiously again.

" Mom! you can stop now." Kagome yelled.

" OK ok. Here breakfast is served."

" That is another 5 gramps." Souta chimed in."

Inuyasha and Kagome ate breakfast quickly and headed for school.

**With kagome's mom and her dad...**

" What do yo think of this bay, dad?" Kagome's mom asked

" I like that he is a dog demon. Only because when they choose some on they stay with them until one dies and they won't kill their mate." Gramps said

" They would make beautiful grandchildren. wouldn't they?"

" Yes the would."

" I wonder where he lives at?"

" I don't know..."

**Back with Inuyasha and Kaogme...**

" When we get their we will go the main office and see if yo can get every class with me." Kaogme said

" Ok." Inuyasha said with a nod.

They arrive at school a few minutes later

" This way" Kagome dragged Inuyasha through the front door..

" KAGOME! Can you bless our relationship.!" A 7 grader yelled dragging along a boy in her grade.

" Fine." Kagome said as her finger lit up and she touched the 2 kids head. " My happiness find you."

The kids gave Kagome 15 dollars and ran off.

" What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

" I blessed their relationship. It is mostly for they won't cheat and if they aren't meant to be something happens Where they have to be separated. Usual it is something small like their castes change."

" Oh... Is that how you got all the money to pay for stuff." Inuyasha wondered

" That and working at the shine."

They walked into the office And filed out Inuyasha's paper work. Her and Inuyasha's numbers and addresses where the same.

" Umm... His address and emergency numbers are the same why is that?" The lady in the office asked.

"He is a demon under my care." Kagome said ands tilled Inuyasha hat a little so that only she could see his ears. " But sshhh I don't want anyone know. Yet."

" So does that mean you want to have the same schedule" She asked staring at Inuyasha necklaces

" Yes please."

" Ok then The bell will ring in a minute."

" Come one Inuyasha." Kagome said and dragged him out of the office.

" How did you know she was a demon? You can't smell them like I can."

" They give of an aura."

They walked into class.

" Inuyasha why are you very quiet today?"

" I'm out of my comfort area. I haven't been by this many people before. I was an outcast in my world because I am a hanyou. Every time I'm by lots of people in the past they where always after me with weapons wanting to kill me."

" You don't have to worry here. As long as you are with me you will be safe." Kagome said as they took a seat in the back.

**

Inuyasha jumped and hid behind kagome. " What the hell was that! My ears are ringing."

"That is the bell that tell us it is time for class."

" How many times will it go off?"

" a lot."

" I'll warn you when it goes off next time. Cover your ears. Now.

* *

The teacher walked in behind students as the bell ended. " Morning class. I was just informed that we have a new student. Inuyasha will you stand up. Inuyasha stood up. " Tell us something about you. And remove your hat. "

Inuyasha took of his hat and a series of gasps appeared around the classroom. " Does this say enough? Because that is all I'm telling.

Inuyasha's ears twitched.

" Ok then sit down."

Inuyahsa sat down and the teacher when on and on about literature.

Kagome passed him a note.

" _Inuyasha are you having fun?"_

Inuyasha wrote back

" _No. What happened about the he said she said stuff."_

" _Give it a minutes. Look around their are people every where whispering. The girl will talk about you,mostly looks and if you are single. The boys will get mad because their girls are talking about another boy. Some people saw us together this morning and their will be rumor of out relationship. I give it a week before people say I'm pregnant."_

" _Your right. There is a lot of whispering. WHO IS THAT FATHER OF THE CHILD I WILL KICK HIS ASS."_

" _Their I no child. This is a regular thing. They always say thing to make some one mad or to ruin their reputaion. So they are knowned as a slut or something."_

" _Oh"_

" _Bell"_

Inuyasha covered his ears the.

**

They walked out of the class. " Next we have Teen dynamic."

" What is that." Inuyasha asked.

" The class teaches everything from parenting to cooking and cleaning."

" OK_"_

" Bell."

*"*

" Morning class. Everyone pick a partner. Boy girl partners please." Said the teacher.

Inuyasha not knowing any one here wanted to partners up with Kagome but, 2 other boys beat him to ask.

" Kagome be my partener." Bankotsu asked. Bankotsu had a purple + on his head and had long black hair that was braided.

" No be my partner Kagome." Koga asked. Koga was a wolf demon and had long hair tied Back in a pony tail.

" _Inuyasha look they are trying to take out mate." Demon inuyasha said. Inuyasha eyes flickered._

" I'm sorry guy But I'm with Inuyasha now." Kagome said and went to Inuyasha.

" Does every one have a partner?

" I don't." only Koga and Bankotsu said

" Ok then you will be partners... The next 2 weeks we will studying about sex and children. Next week we will create a virtual baby with a picture of each of you. This will create a baby. We will print the face of baby and glue it to the face of a doll. You will take turns taking care of the child. This week we talk about the sex and how a baby develops. I won't go into much detail. Sex is basically when the penis enters the vaganal..."

Inuyasha tuned out here." W_hy the hell do we have to learn this?"_ Denom Inuyasha askedthe other Inuyasha. " Instinct _is all we need."_

" _Don't know I think this world likes complicate things."_

Th teacher when on and talked about condoms, birth control pilles, ovulations and STDs.

" Any questions?"

" What is a dildo?" Someone asked.

" I'm sure you are asking to be cute. But a dildo is a sex toy." the teacher replied almost everyone giggled or laughed. " That is it for today."

" Inuyasha. Hello earth to Inuyasha" Kaogme said as she waved her hand in front of here face.

" What?" Inuyasha asked

" You zoned out."

" Sorry."

" Where did you zone out at?"

" When she began to explain what sex was."

" _I'm glas he zoned out. He doesn't need to know any more with the way he is. B_ell."

**

" What class do we have next?"

" Gym."

" Gym?"

" It is where you train. In word where you would understand."

"My kind of class then."

This chapter was getting long( I couldn't find the scroll bar.) And I'm late. I'm almost done with the next chapter. So You won't have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people!

There is some lime in this chapter. Never done any think like it...yet .But have read other limes so...

Btw I don't own Inuyasha

I Haven't said what grade they are in right? If I did then I change that to their senior year.

Anyway of to the fic.

ASDFASDF

**With Kagome in the locker rooms...**

"Kagome you didn't call." Said Sango. One of her best friends.

" Sorry I was busy." Kagome replied.

" All weekend? Since you got home? Day and Night"

" Yes." Kagome blushed.

"Why are you blushing? Don't tell me you finally got a boyfriend!"

Kagome couldn't look up blushing.

" You sent day and night with him. Who is he? I'm going to kick his ass for taking advantage of you."

" Sango wait you got it wrong! I'll tell you in private." Kagome felt every eye and ear on her.

" Fine."

Sango and Kagome quickly dresses and went to the gym.

" Kagome!Help!" Inuyasha yelled followed by a mob of adoring girls and mad boys

" I want to touch your ears!" One of the Adoring girls yelled.

" Leave him Yumi. Your my girl not his" One of the mad boys yelled.

Kagome formed a purification arrow and bow and shoot in it the air. The arrow flew up like a fire work and exploded into a beautiful array of colors. Inuyasha used this distraction and ran behind Kagome.

" That is why I wanted yo to hid you ears." Kagome said

" Th-ey app-ppeared out if nowhere and started to pull at my ears and squeal." said a traumatized Inuyasha. " I'd rather be chased by those towns folk that go threw that again."

" Is this your _man__,_ Kagome?" Sango said trying to keep a strait face but fail then doubled over laughing. " Oh Oh Oh this is to funny."

" At least I don't have a womanizer as a boyfriend." Kagome shot back.

" Hey!" Sango yelled.

" What have I missed?" Miroku said rubbing Sango's but. * Loud slap*

" The feel of your ass was worth it. Who are you?" Miroku asked

" This is my friend Inuyasha." Kagome said.

" He is Kagome's boyfriend." Sango informed. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed.

" So the lonely Kagome final got a boyfriend." Miroku teased.

" People get in line!" The Gym teacher yelled.

" Come on lets go." Sango said.

They did their stretches " We are walking this period." The teacher said.

" That is good we can talk now. So how did you meet Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

" I picked him of the side of the road." Kagome answered.

" WHAT!"

" He was a puppy!"

" Huh?"

" From what we know I was sent here form feudal Japan because some bastard Naraku though I was after his girl. So he sent me to this time period as a dog just to fuck with me." Inuyasha classified.

" So where are you stay at? " Miroku asked

" Her house." Inuyasha said pointing his finger.

" No wonder you didn't call back." Sango said with amazement. " You've been busy."

"Sango! We haven't done anything like that!" Kagome yelled

" Inuyasha what do you do with Kagome? Have you seen here naked have you sleep with her?" Miroku asked pulling him away from the girls

" We have to take a shower together because her family doesn't know I'm staying their. What do you mean by sleep?" Inuyasha replied.

" Have you had sex with her?"

" No but we do sleep on the same bed."

" Congratulation your half way their with her."

" Have you done it with Sango?"

" Once last week."

" Would you leave here is she was pregnant."

" No. I want some one to bare my children. It is what I asked her the first time I meet here 2 years ago. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering."

They walked back to the girls. Inuyasha over heard Sango saying her period was late.

" Sango what would you do if you where pregnant with Miroku's child" Inuyasha asked when he got back with the girls.

" Why go you ask that?" Sango shot back

" Miroku told me the first thing he said to you was would you bare his children."

" I'd be worried because he might abondon me."

" I would never abandon the women her bared my child." Miroku said

" I might not be the right person to tell you but congratulation on your first child."

" Congratulations!" Kagome yelled as she hugged her friend.

" How do you know this? Are you pulling our legs?" Miroku asked

" Sango's smell. What do you mean by pulling you leg?"

" It is a saying," Kagome replied.

" My smell? Are you saying I smell bad." Sango side crossing her arms

" No pregnant people. Oh never mind It is a dog ting."

" TIME TO DRESS IN!" The teacher yelled.

They dressed in and when to the next class and the class after that nothing much happen for the rest of the day except that Koga was hitting on Kagome and Demon Inuyasha was about to kill him when Ayame dragged him away. School end and they walked home.

" Great. Today is Monday. No sleeping in til Saturday." Kagome said.

" Same plan as yesterday. I jump through the window." Inuyasha asked

" Yep and I will use the same excuse I did Saturday and bring food to the room.

Kaogme used the same plan as Saturday and left for her room.

**With Kagome's family...**

" You know lately Kagome has been eating for to people. " Kagome mom told everyone at the table.

" We can only wish. But I don't think so I don't see 'mark' on her." Gramps said.

**Back with Inuyasha and Kagome...**

" I'm so glad we don't have any homework."

" I guess I have never done home work so I don't know what it is like."

" So what are doing for the rest of the day?"

" I don't know it is 6:30. We could go to sleep And wake up to shower Early tomorrow or we could take a bath now."

" A bath sounds fun."

" Bath it is."

They went into the bathroom. Kagome readied the bath and added bubble bath to make if a little funner and mostly to hide her body some. Kagome pulls away from the tub to find a naked Inuyasha.

" EEEKKK!" She yelled and turned away.

" Sorry"

" Get In the tub first and don't look at me."

" OK" Inuyash got in and closed the bath cirtan.

" Kaogme is everything alright?" Kaogme's mom asked as she busted into the bathroom.

" Mom! Get out I'm naked !" Kagome yelled not covering her self

" Fine. I heard you yell and had to know what was happening" Kagome's mon yelled and took a unnoticed quick look at Kagome. Then she left.

Kagome got in the tub with Inuyasha. The bubble didn't quite cover her breast so she scooped some bubble on to them to hide them" I'm so glad you closed the curtain when you did. It would have been so embarrassing if she found you."

" I guess it would."

" Inuyasha."

" Huh?"

" Can I rub your ears"

( Lime begins)

" I guess." Inuyasha got close to Kagome since he was as far away as the small tub would let him. He lowed his head. Kagome opened her legs so that Inuyasha could get closer.

" PUUUUURRRRRR" Inuyasha pured and used Kagome breast as a pillow. Kagome blushed but didn't pull away. Not that she could. Inuyasha's hand found their way to her breast and he then rubbed the nipples in a circular movements. Kagome involuntary moaned.

" _Take her now!"_ Demon Inuyasha commanded.

" But I don't want to hurt her" Inuyasha replied .

" _Well If you don't want to hurt her then stretch her out a bit now."_

Inuyasha removed one hand from her breast and found it's way to her clit. Inuyasha shoved a finger up Kagome.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome half gasped half moaned.

" _What am I doing" _Inuyasha though and pulled his finger out of Kagome.

" Put it back! " Kaogme begged.

Inuyasha put his finger back up kagome. " You like that don't you?' Inuyasha began pumping his finger in her.

" Yes!" She moaned loadly.

Inuyasha pump quicker. " Do you want me to pump quicker?"

" Yes!" She moaned.

Inuyasha pumped quicker. Kagome tightened around Inuyasha's finger then shock violently as an orgasm passed through her.

" That felt great what was that?" Kagome asked panting.

" The last part was an orgasm. Shouldn't we get out now you family might worry about being in the tub to long."  
" I guess At least we soaked for a while."

( Lime end)

They got out and dried off.

" What time is it."

" 7:30. I'm going to call Sango. Wait here ." Kagome went down stairs and got the phone. Kagome walked back to here room and called Sango. " Hey Sango. What is up."

" Nothing are you alone?' Sango asked

" Inuyasha is here but here is about to fall asleep"

" Ok Then since you and Inuyasha do_ everything_ together. The is nothing between you two."

" True but hey! Why?"

" Well I bought a pregnancy test and used it and I'm positive."

" Congrads!"

" The bad thing is how am I going to explain this to my parents."

" Miroku should do the right thing and propose to you. Like he said at gym."

" But what is freaky is that Inuyasha knew before I did."

" He is a dog demon so I guess it is instinct or something for him to know thing like that."

" Got to go I'm feeling nauseas." Sango quickly said and hung up the phone hung up Kagome did the same.

" That waisted 5 minutes of our time." Kagome said and look behind her to the sleeping hanyou. " AWW!" Kagome cooed. " _I'll go down stairs then." _Kagome when down stairs and watched t.v. for and hour before going back up stairs. Kagome locked the door and crawled into beside her hanyou. Inuyasha instinctive wrapped an arm around Kagome." Good night" Kagome kissed Inuyasha.

" MMHH" Inuyasha grunted

ASDFASDF

What do you think of my lime? How is the story so far? Any guesses on the gender of the baby(ies). Name please.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I'm late. Since I'm out of school I haven't kept track of the date. Now I have to sude this eee pc net book. Anyways...

Chapter as a

Lemon in this chapter for your forgivenessbe

Also in this chapter slight Kikyo bashing

christy: I like it but will the name of the 2nd child. Ooops... Spoiler...

Disclamer. I don't own inuyasha is I did I wouldn't be using this crappy net book.

**A week after the last chapter...**

Inuyasha woke up before Kagome. " Wake up Kagome." Inuyasha said as he got out of bed.

"Mmh I don't wantta." She complained and rolled over

" Come on! We make our baby today baby."

"I still don't want to go."

Inuyasha decided that she need some_ motivation. _He rolled her over and shoved his hand into her panties. Inuyasha quickly found her numb and began to massage it. Then pumped 2 fingers in her.

" Inuyasha" she moaned. " Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She moaned louder as she reached an orgasm.

" Ready to go to school now?"

" I guess since I up now."

They quickly got dressed.

" Met me at the bottom of the stairs. We are going to Mac. Dodules for break fast."

" Ok."

Inuyasha jumped out of the window and Kagome went down stairs.

" Mom I'm going out for breakfast!" Kagome yelled as she ran out the door.

" Ok hun!" Kagome's mom yelled behind her. " She goes out a lot more now she has Inuyasha." Gramps and Souta nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha order the big breakfast with pancakes and Kagome ordered A bacon,egg and, cheese biscuit.

They ate their breakfast going to school.

" Morning Sango.!" Kagome yelled as she rushed to Sango.

" Morning." she replied rubbing her belly.

" How are you feeling?"

" Rough"

" Sango here is what u asked for." Miroku came hold several bag from the local market-In the bags where chip, cookies, pickels, tuna, potato salid, sandwiches, ect-.

" What army are you feeding?" Inuyasha asked looking at the bags.

" I'm hungry as hell. MIROKU GIVE ME THE GOD DANM PICKLES NOW! Thank you" Sango yelled then ate the pickles like their was no tomorrow.

" Bell" Kagome said. " see you in home ec."

**In home ec...**

" Morning class." The teacher called. " We will having two expecting parents in here for the rest of the semester. Come in. sit where ever you like.

Miroku and Sango walked in. Miroku saw holding several bags still. Their where mixed reactions. The boy high fived Miroku as he walked by. Some mutter " Luck bastard" as he walked by. Most of the girls cooed and tried to touch Sango's invisable baby bump. Some girls muttered 'whore ' as they walked.

" Today we will see what your child might look like. And maybe we will see how acuret they are. If we have time you can see what a child with a different person will look like.

After taking pictures and using the program. Inuyasha and Kagome had their child.

" What do you think we should call her?" Kagome asked. She looked at the photo of a little girl with black hair and dog ears.

" She has you face." Inuyasha replied.

" She has you ears. Ummm What about Aimi?"

" Love and buitiful?"

" Yah."

"I like it."

" Kagome! Will you have my child?" Kouga and Bankotsu asked.

" NO!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Why the fuck not!" Kouga retorted

" What he said!"

" Mine!" Inuyasha yelled like a 5 year old embracing Kagome. Kagome blushed.

" You haven't mated her yet so she isn't yours!"

" Don't give him any ideas!" Bankotsu yelled at Kouga.

" AWWW a lover's spat." Inuyasha announced to the class. Everyone laughed.

" Class settled down!" The teacher yelled.

The rest of the day till lunch went out the same as usual with the exception of Inuyasha showing every that when near him the photo of Aimi.

**Lunch...**

" Sango when are you going to the Doctor for a check up?" Kagome asked as she tossed a tater tot in her mouth.

" We went Wednesday evening" Sango replied stealing one Kagome's tots

"HEY!What did he say?"

" He asked me how far I was in. I told him a month and he said it looked like I was a little further along."

" Isn't all the pregnancies in you family like only 8 months?"

" So that means he will be born in like March. MIROKU! WHERE ARE MY GOD DAMN PICKELS!"

" Her dear." Miruku said as he handed her a pickle.

" Miroku just because I bare you child does not mean you can freely touch me where ever you want." Sango said and slapped Miroku.

" The feel of your ass is worth any punishment." Miroku relied as she rubbed the red hand mark on his cheek.

" Bell" Kagome informed.

The rest of the day was the same.

**Going home...**

" I'm so glad. It is Friday." Kagome said aloud to her self.

" Me to. School is fun but days out are good to. What am I eating today?" Inuyasha replied.

" My house." in Inuyasha's head

" **MMMH... My mate's cooking." **Demon Inuyasha spoke Inuyasha in his head.

" Where home!" Kagome yelled from door as she removed her shoes.

" Kagome their you are you and Inuyasha have visitors." Kagome's mom said.

" Visitors?" Kagome said and looked back at Inuyasha. They walked into the living room and the found a man with long black unruly hair.

" Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled getting infont of Kagome

" Hello. I see you are now a human." He replied. Kagome felt the tention in the room grow.

" No thanks to you. Why are you here. Where is Kikyo?"'

" I have a favor regarding Kikyo."

" That is?" Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow. The next thing he sees I Naraku on his knees bawling.

" Please help me get rid of her! I killed her once but camed back to life as a clay shaped human . She will not die! She cling to me. I can breath with out her saying something regarding it. I can't even take a shit with out her being beside me! I went to every preist but, no one has been able to remove her." Naraku bawled even harder.

" Sorry man but looks like you are screw" Inuyasha replied.

" I'll help you" Kaogme said feeling sorry for the man infront of her at her feet.

" Please please please! I'll give you anything! Please. Here this is theJewel of Fours . Every demon alive wants this jewel. You can have it if you get rid of her please get rid of her!"

" Ok first we need to get her here." Kagome said.

" Oh shit I need to get out of here!" Inuyasha said and ran up the stairs and Kagome's room.

" I don't care why he know where your room is." Kagome's mom said with a grin on her face.

" MOM! Nothing like that has happened!" Kagome yelled back " _Yet._" she blushed. Kagome's mom laughed. " When can she get her?"

" Now. Come bitch( Ok I took this from biianca23's Demon Pounce. I love that part.)." Kikyo appeared infront of him.

" Nar-nar! Why did you leave me! I was so alone!" Kikyo complained as she smashed he breast in face.

" Help me" He mouthed.

Kagome pulled several strong sutra out and placed in on Kikyo. The sutra began to glow. " Spirt you are no longer bound to earth go and rest in peace." Kikyo disintegrated leaving a pile of clay on the floor.

" Would you like to stay for dinner? It is ready now. " Kagome's mom asked.

" Yes please." Naraku replied.

" Inuyasha! Kikyo is gone! You can come down now." Kagome yelled up the stairs.

" Coming!" He yelled

" Mom where is Souta and Gramps?"

" They went to get his medications, but they should..."

" We're home!" Souta yelled.

" Come in dinner is ready and we have visitors." She yelled.

" Hey Inuyasha!" Souta said.

" Who is this other lad?" Gramps asked and hit Naraku on the head. " You better not be after my granddaughter to."

" I came so that she could help a spirit reach the next world." Naraku replied rubbing his injury.

" EEEPP!" Kagome's mom squealed. Everyone turned and saw that Kagome's mom rubbing inuyasha's ears

" Mom I though you was said you would quit doing that." Kagome complained and pushed her mom away from inuyasha and rubbed his ears. " My ears!"

" I can't help it they are so cute." Kagome mom replied and served everyone.

" Inuyasha do you want to go back?" Naraku asked

" Back as in to Feudal Japan?" Inuyasha asked.

" _oh no he is going to leave!"_ Kagome though.

" I think I'm going to stay. I like it here. I never have to worry about people trying to kill me."

" OK then. Thank you for the meal, but I must go now. Kagome here is what I promised you.." Naraku tossed the Jewel of four souls at her. " Inuyashu your brother is looking for you." Then he disappeared.

" Thanks for the great meal but I also need to go. Good night" Inuyasha kissed Kagome.

" Kagome what did he give you?" Gramp asked.

" I think he called it the jewel of four souls." Kagome pulled out the jewel.

" AARG! Could it be the jewel lost from history. The Jewel was lost around the feudal period of Japan.

It is legend that your great-great-( 5 minutes later) great-great grandmother made this jewel. The very emperor of Japan wants this jewel. What are going to do with it?"

" I don't know I'll think about it. I got homework to so night everyone." Kagome got up and went upstairs.

" Dad I have a hunch that Inuyasha stays with Kagome. In her room."

" Why do you say that?"

" The other man that came came for both Kagome and Inuyasha."

"It is probably a coincidence Does it matter? I would rather have him as a Grandson. Dog demons are very loyal to their mates. So he would never leave her."

**In Kagome's room...**

" So what are going to do with the jewel?"Kagome asked " we could give it to the emperor. It would be safe their."

" That seems like a good idea lots of people I new where killed trying to get to the jewel."

" So what are we going to do for the rest of the night?"

" I know what we could do for the night." Inuyasha had a naughty smile. He turned on the radio and locked the door. He chased round the room till he caught her in a bear hug. He carried her to the bed and mashed his lips against hers. Kagome feels his tongue on her lips asking for permission to enter. Kagome open he mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance. Inuyasha felt Kagome tug his shirt off shirt."What you doing?"

" Need to be closer"

" I'll help you" Inuyahsa pulled Kagome's shirt of between kisses. Then unhucked her bra. " This close enough?"

" No" She moaned as he sucked on her nipple. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's lust filled eyes.

" Something smells great and it is coming form here." Inuyasha removed Kagome's skirt and panties tossing it to the pile of clothes on the floor. " Yep it is right here. I bet it taste as good as it smells." Inuyasha trusted his tongue into her receiving a laud moan. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair.

" Inuyasha I need something more." She begged pulling off Inuyasha's pants. Inuyasha crawled back up.

" You want this?" Inuyasha rubbed his very large member on her clit.

" YES!" She moaned.

" But answer this first."

" What?"

" I know we haven't known each other for a very long time but this necklace around my neck proves that you are for me. Will you be my mate?" Inuyasha alined himself with Kagome

" Yes." She replied and Inuyasha trusted into her. Kagome gasped at the pain.

" Hold on. The pain will go away." Inuyasha kissed her forehead. After a moment Kagome rocked her hips. " You ok now?"

" Yes! Now move!" Kagome moaned Inuyasha's name with every thrust. Inuyasha began to lick a spot on her neck- above the heart under the collar bone- when he felt his own clamax coming and Kagome's wall tighten around him. With a final thrust they climexed moaning each other's name.

" Are you sure you want to be my mate?" Inuyasha asked having a hard time staying up.

" Yes,mate."

Inuyasha bite the spot he was licking and they fell asleep.

I just realized that this story's plot it like my bleach one. That will change!

Sorry for being late my computer died on me, but now I have a laptop so I an type fanfic were ever I

am.

Before you flame my lemon I want you to know I have never done one. Though I have read many...

What will happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I'm bored and now I want torture Kagome...

Disclamer- I don't own Inuyasha .

Italics mean toughs...

**Finding out."**

Kagome woke up with her thighs a little tender ." Mmmh...What happened?" Trying to get out of bed but found an arm around her waist.

Flashback...

"_What you doing?"_

" _Need to be closer"_

" _I'll help you" Inuyahsa pulled Kagome's shirt of between kisses. Then unhucked her bra. " This close enough?"_

" _No" She moaned as he sucked on her nipple. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's lust filled eyes._

" _Something smells great and it is coming form here." Inuyasha removed Kagome's skirt and panties tossing it to the pile of clothes on the floor. " Yep it is right here. I bet it taste as good as it smells." Inuyasha trusted his tongue into her receiving a laud moan. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair._

" _Inuyasha I need something more." She begged pulling off Inuyasha's pants. Inuyasha crawled back up. _

" _You want this?" Inuyasha rubbed his very large member on her clit._

" _YES!" She moaned._

" _But answer this first."_

" _What?"_

" _I know we haven't known each other for a very long time but this necklace around my neck proves that you are for me. Will you be my mate?" Inuyasha alined himself with Kagome_

" _Yes." She replied and Inuyasha trusted into her. Kagome gasped at the pain._

" _Hold on. The pain will go away." Inuyasha kissed her forehead. After a moment Kagome rocked her hips. " You ok now?"_

" _Yes! Now move!" Kagome moaned Inuyasha's name with every thrust. Inuyasha began to lick a spot on her neck- above the heart under the collar bone- when he felt his own clamax coming and Kagome's wall tighten around him. With a final thrust they climexed moaning each other's name._

" _Are you sure you want to be my mate?" Inuyasha asked having a hard time staying up._

" _Yes,mate."_

_Inuyasha bite the spot he was licking and they fell asleep._

End.

" Shit! What will mom say if I get pregnant?"

" You aren't." Inuyasha reassured her from behind.

" How do you know?"

" I can smell you cycle. So I know when you can get pregnant or not. And you will know when you are pregnant."

Kagome looked at the clock: 12:43 AM.

" Inuyasha let me up They are going to worry why I'm asleep at this hour." Kagome got and dressed in a red halter top and blue jean shorts. She looked into the mirror and gasped.

" What is wrong."

" My mate mark. They will see it and freak out."

" Why don't you where a t-shirt."

" OK see you down stairs. But wait a little while. "

" OK."

**Out side Kagome's room. **

" Souta go check and see in Kagome is up. It is alittle unusual for her to be asleep at this time." Kaogme's mom told Souta.

" 'kay."

Souta walked upstairs and heard a gasp, then Inuyasha, and Kagome say something about a mate mark.

Souta ran back down stairs to inform his mom what he just heard. Kagome walked in the kitchen.

" I'm going to be a grandma!" Kagome's mom yelled embracing her daughter.

" What are talking about?" Kagome said trying to be innocent.

" The jig is up. Inuyasha you can come down now!"

" Mom what are you talking about?"

" We know that Inuyasha is up their. We also know about the mate mark."

" Not that it is true who told you."

" Souta. You have 3 choices. 1. You come clean. 2. I inspect your body for you mate mark. 3. I check your room.

" I pick … _Damn I have no way out. Either way she find something out.1 will the easiest._ "1. My ma- Inuyasha has been living in my room since that Friday everyone was out,

" That was almost a month ago... How far have you to gone? Better yet where is your mate mark? When will I be a grandma?"

" I'm not pregnant!" Kagome yelled blushing.

" So you are implying out have gone all the way with Inuyasha."

" MOM!"

" You are avoiding the question. I won't get mad if you did or didn't I just want to know."

" What do or don't with someone is my business."

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen. " Now that everyone knows I'm here can I have some Breakfast or Lunch."

" Only If you tell me your relationship with Kagome."

" Mom! Do you have to know."

" If it lead me to being a grandma yes."

" Will you leave us alone if I show you have for we gotten. That means no more questions."

" Yes."

Kagome pulled the collar of her shirt down to show her mom the mate mark.

" KYAAA! Inuyasha you can call me mom now." She yelled.

" 'kay I get some food in me now?" Inuyasha asked.

" Sure"

Kagome's mom made Pancakes, bacon, and eggs for breakfast.

" Mom I think that we have enough food." Kagome complained as she shoved a pancake in her mouth " Where is grampa and Souta.?"

" They are tending to the shrine." Kagome's mom replied. "That is nonsence you need more food because you are eating for 2 now.

"MOM! Why don't you get it I'm not pregnant!"

" Ok then just promise me one thing."

" What?"

" Don't use protection."

" Fine But I don't promise Children. Inuyasha can smell where I am on my cycle."

" No fair. I'll never get my grandchildren!"

" Mom, It make you feel better Kagome is at her time to have children now." Inuyasha stated after he at his 16 pancake.

" That sets it then Kagome and Inuyasha go upstairs and make me a grandma."  
MOM! I don't want to be a mom yet!"

" Well then, you and Inuyasha are grounded." Kagome storms "Inuyasha can I see you before you go up their."

" Okay."

" Inuyasha can you make Kagome change her mind on having children."

" I don't know." Kagome's mom held up several( more like a lot) bag full of ramen. " but I will try."

" Thank you. Now go upstairs. You know when it time for dinner."

The day went by with many fight and yell then orgasms.

**Monday morning...**

Kagome pov.

I roll over hearing my alarm clock. Stupid clock. The stupid clock keep ring but it is ring differently like it is louder and crisper. I reach for the clock to turn it off. I touch it and it feels different too. I finally open my eyes. Every thing is detailed and colorful. This must be a dream. I pinch my self. Nope I'm awake. " Inuyasha?"

" Yes mate." He replies.

" Everything is more clear and detailed."

" That's normal when you become a full mate."

" How did I become a full mate?"

" Puppies!"

" You mean I'm pregnant now!"

" Yep."

My mom burst threw door. "I"M A GRANDMA!" I pulled the cover to cover my naked body.

" MOM! OUT!" She final left when I threw my pillow at her. I got out of bed and stretched. Found my clothes and began to brush my hair. " OW!" I pulled something on the top of my head. I drop the brush as I looked in the mirror. I had black ears. " Inu-Inuyasha I have ears.

" That is weird. I guess that happens sometimes."

" HURRY UP OR YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE! "My mom yelled.

We rushed to down stairs and ate some breakfast and ran out the door. Mom didn't even notice my ear we ran in and out so fast. Or maybe it was because she was lost in thought about being a grandmother.

**School...**

We walked to school most of the demons we passed by at school looked at then walked away. We. Sango and Miroku at the usual place. Sango was eating pickles again and Miroku as opening pickle jars as fast as he could.

" WHAT WAS THAT!" She yelled pointing at my head. Everyone looked our way.

" Calm down Sango." I told her. Everyone say that it was Sango and looked away. " Is this what you where screaming about." I tilled my head a bit so that she could see my ears.

" You mean you and him now are mates? When did this happen?"

" Yep and it happen through the week end"

" Congratulation then! When is the baby due?"

" I'm not sure on that. Inuyasha said it was weird that I got ears so We aren't very sure about that. Bell."

**Home ec... ( 3rd person now.)**

" _Kagome smells different today. I just can't put my finger on it." _Kouga thought as he smelt Kagome from don the hall. Kagome walk in and it hit him. In her womb he smelt Inuyasha. He ran up to Kagome. " Is it true what I smell?"

" What do you smell" Kagome asked offensively.

" You mated Inuyasha!"

" Yes..."

Kouga started bawling. " Their their it will be ok. I told everyone that women always hurt you in the end." Jakotsu leaned him on his shoulder after appeared out of no where. Jakotsu was famously know for turning heart broken straight men gay.

( With Ayame) "_Jakotsu is with Kouga must same him." _Ayame ran in the classroom and pulled Kouga way from Jakotsu. " Kouga I told you she loved someone else now forget about her stay with me like you promised me kindergarten.

" Class settle down. Jalotsu! Ayame what are you doing here.

" Comforting the heart broken" They responded.

" Well get out I have to teach class."

( '-')

Sorry for being late again... I haven't much time lately with my computer. I was bored and yesterday it accured to me to make a Legend of zelda and Inuyasha thing. Like the triforse is the shikon jewel ganforf is naraku, Keada is like to witch that make those health drinks, Ayame runs the ranch, Mioga is like navi. Would any one read that?

BTW is any one reading this? Can some one, anyone review this? ANYONE!

I think the story end decently here but I will continue if asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Notice: I'm looking for a beta reader. Bnnifits? Be the first to read the next chapter.

Thank to

purduepup SugaRos chibob Ibelongtomylovepuppy chrisy purduepup tnx for the encouragement- accept pat on back- And love your determination. And don't worry I was planning on to countinue the story. I just said that to have someone reweiw my story. And with your older post I forgot to mention that Kagome wanted Inuyasha's ears all to her self. And since you like Jii-chan and souta's bets I going to add some more if I can...

christy

In your post you said to e-mail you. How am I going to do ? I don't know your e-mail or your ff acount.

I'll type up the next chapter next week maybe if not maybe the week after that( I know I'm buting it of.. School is starting up and I have band camp...


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry about the wait.

I don't have much time for the computer now. I spend my time 7-5 at band camp ans then goto bed about 9.

BTW not so vivid birth...

Enough of this I'm sure that You want to read the story.

MmMmMmMm

Half way through 3rd period...

" Class do section 3 quiz" The teacher called out when Kagome felt a sharp pain in stomach.

"Owww!" She moaned in pain gripping her stomach

" Something wrong, Kagome."

" I think my water broke a while ago and, my stomach hurt." Kagome replied as the pain left her.

" Oh shit! Oh SHIT!" Inuyasha freaked out.

" You need to get to the hospial." The teacher told them.

Inuyasha quickly picked kagome up and ran to the hospial.

Three hours of crying,screaming,swearing, and pain later...

Kagome layed in bed exausted with her triples. " Inuyasha What should we name then?"

" Um? I don't know"

" I like Rin, dignified" Kagome said as she looked at the youndest. She looked just like kagome.

" Ok. The we can name the oldest Takeshi, warrior." Takeshi looked like Inuyasha but with kagome's hair color.

" What should we name the her?"

"Suki ,beloved"

" I like that"

They spent the rest of the evening wating the children

MmMmMmMm

What you do you think? Do you want more? If you do review! But for now it is complete.


End file.
